


Acid and Base

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may burn, but they're still tangled up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid and Base

It burns a little, the bright edge of Sam’s grace against the smoke of Dean’s soul and Sam only allows the caress for a moment before drawing back. He knows that, in a way, Dean likes the pain but the idea of hurting his brother is unbearable. 

"Sammy," Dean protests quietly from where he’s curled against his side. "Wanna touch you." 

"Shh," Sam murmurs in return, nuzzling tiredly into Dean’s hair. "You would think you’ve had plenty of touching me today." 

Dean grins a little, pulling himself up to straddle Sam’s waist. “Never,” he says, leaning down to peck Sam on the lips. “C’mon Sam. You know you wanna.” 

"Know I wanna sleep," Sam teases, closing his eyes and turning away from Dean with a small smile on his lips. He’s already starting to harden under the warm weight of Dean on his lap and from the slight grinding motion the other man has started up. 

"Well, that’s a shame," Dean muses, settling back on Sam’s thighs and humming contemplatively. He strokes his hands down his chest and over his belly, wrapping one around his cock and cupping his balls with the other. "Guess I’ll just have to entertain myself, then." 

The soft moan that falls from Dean’s lips spurs Sam to crack one eye, and he groans at the sight above him. Turning to face him fully, Sam tries to reach up for his brother, only to find that he’s pinned to the bed. 

"Dean," he growls, pulling against the force holding him down. Dean laughs, hooded eyes an inky black, and continues to stroke his cock. 

"Thought you didn’t wanna play, little brother?" 

"Let me up, Dean," Sam demands, still straining at his invisible bonds. 

"Uh uh uh, Sammy boy. I think I like you right where you are. Like that I can see and touch and  _do_ -” he smirks on a downward grind “-whatever I want.” Sam curses below him and Dean chuckles. He leans forward for another kiss, nipping gently down Sam’s neck, and teasing his fingers across the smooth skin of Sam’s chest. His brother’s cock is hard against his, and Dean thrusts his hips just enough to drag them together. “Mmm, gotta admit, I kinda like having you like this. Can think of somethin’ a little more fun though.”

Dean sits up and moves forward just enough to be able to line Sam’s cock up with his hole. He sinks down with a groan, eyes closing for a moment as Sam’s cock splits him wide. A cry rips from him as strong hands clamp down on his hips, pulling him the rest of the way down. Sam sits up and wraps one arm tightly around Dean’s waist, the other grasping at one shoulder to move him up and down at Sam’s pace.

"Shouldn’t play games, Dean," Sam growls against his ear. "Especially when you’re not sure that you can win." 

He fucks into Dean hard and fast, dragging him on and off his own cock. Dean’s hands clench on Sam’s shoulders with every thrust, head tossed back and black gleaming under his lids.

"Sam, Sam fuck please, fuck me, harder c’mon, wanna feel it-"

Carefully, Sam extends out a bit of his grace, curling it around Dean’s cock, flicking over his nipples and Dean shouts at the burn and pleasure. “That what you want, Dean? Want it to hurt? That what its gonna take to get you to come for me?” 

Sam’s pace holds, and he wraps Dean’s cock tightly in his grace, curling more of it down around Dean’s balls and grunts when Dean tightens around him, coming with a near scream. Sam buries his face against Dean’s neck, shutting his eyes as he thrusts through Dean’s orgasm, chasing his own until it hits him in a blinding flash of heat. His teeth sink into freckled skin to muffle his voice, and Dean’s  body shudders in his arms. 

He’s panting when he releases the flesh, licking it in quiet apology. Dean pulls his chin up for a kiss, gentle and sated. 

"Good?" Sam asks gently, laying back and settling Dean on his broad chest.

"Very," Dean hums contentedly, nuzzling against Sam’s skin.


End file.
